Repentant Kyoya
by Quintessential Writer
Summary: Elizabeth and Kyoya get into a fight. Fluffy at the end. Rated T for cursing. Kyoya x OC.


**Married:**

Elizabeth tightens her silk robe around her body as she steps into her husband's office, only to find him in the dark - the only light visible is his laptop, shining on his exhausted face. She sighs and walks toward Kyoya, sitting down next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Kyoya," she whispers. "it's nearly 3 A.M. You need to sleep."

He groans and shrugs his shoulder to take her hand off, but Elizabeth didn't move an inch. "I have to finish this," he growls.

"You can finish it tomorrow. You haven't slept in nearly two days."

"So?"

Elizabeth clicks her tongue in frustration. "_So,_ you need to rest. I'm worried sick about you."

"I said that I have to finish this, Elizabeth," Kyoya replies with a bitter voice. "you're being a nuisance."

She's slightly taken back by his comment, but she stays put. "I'm aware of that, and I will continue being a nuisance until you come to bed." Kyoya sends her a death glare, but she does not budge.

"You know I'm not moving from this spot. Leave me be." Kyoya countered, his voice slowly rising.

"You're acting like a child."

"I'm acting like a child?" he laughs sourly, "You always think that it's fine to take a break, to slack, lolling around like a fool!"

"I never said - I never thought -"

"That's right, you NEVER think!" Kyoya was bellowing as he stood up. He's not showing it, but the guilt of him yelling at Elizabeth is now sinking in. Her blue eyes are now watering up, both filled with hurt.

"Kyoya, please, lower your voice," she says in a soft, diffident, quivering voice. Kyoya was now blazing with fierce anger.

_'Stop yelling at her, you fool. You're scaring her!' _he thought, but he unwillingly, and unknowingly continued.

"_Now_ you're asking me to lower my voice! What else do you want from me?!" he was walking toward her with a raged expression plastered on his face, Elizabeth stepping back slowly.

"Kyoya, stop!" she shouts, but he ignores.

"Why don't you find some other guy to fuck with, huh?! That'll leave me in peace for a while! It's always your fault I'm like this!" and with that, he slammed a vase down on the floor. Elizabeth jumps and yelps in fear, cowering herself against the wall. Tears pour out of her eyes, running down her cheeks and dripping down her chin, not bothering to wipe it off.

And the guilt and grievance seeps into Kyoya.

Elizabeth starts to sob and runs past her husband.

"E-Elizabeth, wait!" he calls out, but cannot catch up with her.

He sits down on the couch and deeply sighs, a tear or two escaping his dark eyes.

"What have I done?"

* * *

The next morning, he frantically runs to their bedroom to see if Elizabeth is by any chance sleeping there, but there's no sign.

'_No, no, no, please, God no. Please don't leave.'_ he thought. He rushes around the mansion until his feet rest in front of the library. _'Maybe she's in the library.'_

He slowly opens the library door with a soft creak. He peeks his head in to find his sleeping wife curled up in a ball on the couch, a blanket wrapped around her body. He sighs in relief as he slowly makes his way to her sleeping body, kneeling down and lightly caressing her cheek.

_'It's all my fault. I've hurt her...' _he kept on repeating in his mind. He sees her stir a bit, immediately pulling his hand away from her cheek as soon as her eyes flutter open. Elizabeth's eyes widen.

"K-Kyoya -"

He cuts her off with a kiss on the lips.

"I am _so _sorry, Elizabeth," he apologizes after the kiss, "I didn't mean to yell at you. Agitation and exhaustion took me over. It was a stupid decision to yell at you," he whispers. "I - I don't think I'll ever forgive myself, a-and I don't think you'll forgive me..."

Elizabeth's expression was blank for a few moments, but then her full lips turn into a gentle smile. "It'll take me a bit to forgive you, but I'll consider it."

He chuckles in relief, embracing her in a strong hug. Elizabeth willingly hugs him back, kissing his cheek.

"Guess what?" he whispers. She pulls away from the hug and gives him a questioning look.

"What?"

"I'm taking the rest of the month off."


End file.
